Nick Siekert
Nicholas Siekert, better known as Nick, is a character in Magical Girl Policy. A student at SAU, Nick is hired by Kunapipi onto the Hush Corps, an obfuscating group that works to protect the secrets of the Spirit Guard. He uses his mastery of digital arts to forge or doctor evidence and documentation related to the team. He typically works alongside his brother Will, with the two collectively referred to as the Twins. Physical appearance Nick is relatively tall. He styles his short green emerelde hair into a fauxhawk and has brown eyes. Nick and Will are identical twins, but Nick is considered the more attractive of the two for being meticulous about his appearance and displaying more self-confidence. Personality Nick has a confident, outgoing personality. He can be dramatic and is quick to make witty comments. He is gentlemanly and very popular among women, though he is unaware of just how popular he is. Nick has a casual attitude towards dating. Nick is a skilled artist that takes great pride in his work. He is especially talented at digital photo manipulation and other forms of forgery, lamenting that his greatest pieces are stuck in such a medium. Despite his passion for art, he pursues a Computer Science degree in hopes of landing a more stable animation job. Abilities As a member of the Hush Corps, Nick puts his art and computer skills to work. He specializes in the alteration and fabrication of photos and other visual media, working alongside Will to forge evidence and documents in order to protect the Spirit Guard's secrets. Biography Background Nicholas and William Siekert were born identical twins, having an older sister as well. Nick and Will have been inseparable since birth, sharing a room even to the present day at Schuyler Adamson University. Nick is a Computer Science major that wants to get a masters degree in animation and join up with a studio. Soon after Kunapipi hires Noriko Yukimura to protect the identity of the new Spirit Guard Valor, Nick and Will are hired as well, forming the Hush Corps. Whenever there's a monster attack, Nick drives the HushMobile to the scene and helps coordinate Noriko's evidence disposal and Will's hacking. Part 1 After the Spirit Guard see Robert Dreese glow when he is attacked by Polygal, they contact Kunapipi and the Hush Corps for more information. It's determined that he is to be the final Spirit Guard, so a background check is run on him, with Noriko concluding he can be trusted with the team's secrets. When the Spirit Guard battle Day LaMode at Rale Valley Mall, the Hush Corps quickly arrive at the scene. Noriko directs the fleeing Cory Frost and Eli Drake to the HushMobile where Nick and Will are waiting. The Hush Corps along with Cory and Eli work to remove traces of everyone having been at the mall. Part 2 Robert's transformation into Spirit Guard Serenity has left him with a completely different body, necessitating the need of a cover in the form of a new identity. Nick and Will spend the weekend altering Rob's legal documentation and creating new ones for the renamed Robynne Darling. It is also decided that the Hush Corps will rig a contest so her Uncle Taylor can win ticket and travel to the Homecoming football game, as the Standridge Stones' perception filter will hopefully make it easier for Robynne to explain her transformation to him. On Robynne's first day back to school, she is greeted and given coffee by Nick, as they share their Introduction to Digital Media Arts class. Nick introduces himself, having forgotten the person he made documentation for had never actually met him. He accidentally hurts her feelings by making a show of chivalrously opening the door for her, but once that misunderstanding is cleared up, the two become friends and take to teasing each other. That Thursday, Nick notices Robynne had befriended Stacy. Robynne explains her frustration at Stacy assuming Nick was her boyfriend, with Nick offering to fake it to ward off guys who would hit on her, but Robynne turns him down. She gives him Stacy's number, as the cheerleader thought he was cute and agreed a date would be fun. Robynne admits she envies Nick for being able to casually date, and explaining how her introversion led her to struggle with it has Nick better understand Will's similar issues. Part 3 Before Robynne and Vivian enact their plan of joining the SAU Cheerleading Team to spy on the dangerous Cammy DeCroix, the Hush Corps wipe traces of their friendship with Angela from social media so Cammy doesn't suspect them of knowing her nemesis. Robynne is also given an alternative email address for cheer matters that the Hush Corps can monitor. Noriko calls Nick and Will over so the latter can inspect the computer components Robynne had extorted from Cammy for potential bugs. Nick comes along as well to retrieve a book Noriko had borrowed from him. Nick is unaware that the task was just an excuse for Noriko to spend time with him, as she's had a secret crush on him for a while. When Robynne senses a Buy Bright employee draining Investiture via phones, she has Cory and Eli contact the whole team and gives them her own affected phone for Will to inspect. After the fight, Serenity leads the police on a chase long enough for the Hush Corps to hack into the store's network and dispose of evidence. During the debriefing, Robynne is told the Hush Corps are ready to contact her Uncle Taylor for his arrival to Kessia City in a week's time. Relationships Will Siekert Nick and his twin brother Will have been inseparable since birth, sharing a room even into college. During high school, Nick had trouble understanding how the genius Will could have such a hard time asking a girl out and would thus set him up on double dates, though he stopped when he was told it's not helping. Robynne explaining the downsides of her introversion has Nick gain a better understanding of Will's girl troubles. When doing Hush Corps work, Nick and Will combine their strengths to perform efficient and thorough feats of obfuscation and forgery. Kunapipi Kunapipi hired Nick onto the Hush Corps to protect the Spirit Guard's identities. As such, Nick reports to her and follows her orders. Noriko Yukimura Nick joined the Hush Corps shortly after Noriko. Whenever called to the scene of a monster attack, Nick keeps an open line of communication to coordinate Noriko's evidence cleanup and Will's hacking. Nick and Noriko are on friendly terms, though he is unaware of Noriko's crush on him that she struggles to communicate. Robert Dreese/Robynne Darling Nick is only familiar with Robynne's original identity from working on her documentation, so he's had to be reminded she wasn't born a girl. The two share an Introduction to Digital Media Arts class, and though she's initially put off by his accidental chivalry towards her, the two become friends that like to tease each other. Spirit Guard As his duty as a member of the Hush Corps, Nick puts his skills to use to protect the Spirit Guard's secrets. Whenever a member of the team contacts him about a monster sighting, he will drive the HushMobile to the scene at a moment's notice and get to work. Category:Spirit Guard's allies